Bleed
by gonome7
Summary: Project Deadman: That is the name of Orochimaru's experiment with a red crystal on humans. Six out of ten survived the process. As the son of one of the Deadmen, Naruto will learn to control a power that everybody has, but few can use. All he has to do is bleed. AU, might be M later.
1. Prologue

Bleed

Yes, yes, yes… I know that I should at least get five chapters finished on my first story before I start another one, buuut I recently watched Deadman Wonderland and couldn't help but want to try this as soon as possible. This is a crossover between Deadman Wonderland and Naruto, as I have seen far too little of them out there.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Minato Namikaze coughed up more blood as he held his Kushina from her back. She was dead. He was dead. Or at least was going to be. There was no surviving being impaled from the youki laced claw of the Kyuubi. There were a couple more things he would want to say to little Naruto, he wanted to say goodbye to his wife as well.

But she was dead, and Minato couldn't even move his tongue to calm the wailing infant before him.

His vision had been swimming in and out for a couple minutes now, and he was pretty much numb completely. He was already dead and he knew it, but there was one more thing he had to see. With all the conscious effort he could muster, the blood from his wound began floating and spinning around him. A tendril of blood slowly moved and gently touched the child on the arm, where the he had gotten a scrape earlier. Blood flowed from Naruto's arm in response and made a similar swirling pattern before retreating into the cut which seemed to heal instantly. _'So, it _is_ hereditary'_, was Minato's thought. _'At least you will be able to defend yourself'_

Minato, despite the grimness of the situation, went out with a smile on his face.

Hiruzen Sarutobi practically flew into the clearing as soon as the residual Youki was thin enough to not be poisonous. What he saw there, however wrenched his gut and it took an honest effort not to cry. There was the Yondaime Hokage, arms wrapped around his wife as he had died. Hiruzen looked to the Infant boy, and saw the telltale markings of a seal on the boy's stomach. "The Shiki Fūjin" said Sarutobi," You never catch a break, do you Minato?". Sarutobi knew what pertains to the use of that mark, not only death, but eternal combat in the stomach of the Shinigami. He couldn't have known however, that Minato was going to use that seal, seeing as there was more than one way to seal a Bijuu. The circumstances and rage of the Kyuubi, however, forced the Hokage's hand.

Hiruzen picked the baby up, then walked back in the direction of the village, taking care not to disturb the child now resting peacefully in his arms. He was joined by the four ANBU who knew the Yondaime the most, and they all walked somberly back to the village.

**12 hours later**

Sarutobi stood in the Hokage's office with Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, and the six ANBU closest to Minato, commonly called the Deadman Squad. When Orochimaru was still performing experiments on children from Konoha, he came across a brilliant red crystal, one that had an interesting effect on humans. It gave them the ability to control their blood and apply it in various ways.

Of the ten test subjects Orochimaru used, a staggering six lived through the process. These, with the exception of Minato Namikaze, were all standing in the room with Hiruzen. Kakashi Hatake, Dog, the only one to not have a bird call sign, had gravity defying white hair and a mask covering half of his face.

Senji Kiyomasa, Crow, was fairly tall and heavily built, with an eye patch over his right eye and spiky brown hair.

Nagi Kengamine, Owl, had bushy brown hair and had a kind face and always wore a green scarf.

Toto Sakigami, Mockingbird, had light green hair and was very pale, he had stitches in various places on his body, having been the most extensively experimented on, he was slender and short, giving him an adolescent appearance.

Karako Koshio, Fowl, was the only female in the group and had short white hair, and dark skin.

These were the Deadman squad, the people with the power to control their blood. Right now they were on the sidelines of a heated argument between the Sandaime and Jiraiya, "I said no old man, I am not built for the position of Hokage!" Jiraiya almost shouted, "Ask Tsunade-hime, she is better fit for it than I am, and besides, I need to keep my spy network running."

Sarutobi glared at him," Even if I knew where to find her do you think Tsunade can be persuaded to come back let alone become Hokage. And what use is a spy network if the village is compromised. I can't take the hat, as much as I am loathe to admit it, I am old and I have been getting weak for a while now!" Hiruzen _did_ shout. "No means no old man!" Jiraiya growled. "Very well, you leave me no choice; I hereby invoke the Rite of Succession" The room was silent for a full minute before Jiraiya asked "And what if I refuse?" Sarutobi leveled a warning look at him, "And leave Naruto? Minato entrusted you as his godfather and you just want to walk out? For your information, if you leave you will be declared an S-Class Nukenin and I will ensure that you are summarily hunted only by S-Class Hunter Ninja"

Their staring contest continued for a couple moments until Jiraiya backed off, saying "You're really serious huh?" he let out a heavy sigh. "Fine old man, I'll take the seat, but don't ever threaten me with that again. You and I both know that I would never betray Konoha."

Hiruzen calmed down, "Thank you, and I know. I just had to do something to let you know it wasn't an option." He looked at the five Deadmen, "Do any of you remember what Minato said about the Branch being hereditary? If that is the case, I may need you to do some teaching for Naruto when he gets older." They looked at each other then Nagi stood and said "Of course Hokage-sama. We will treat him as one of our own, just like Minato would've wanted." Sarutobi looked at all of them and said, "Alright, now let's go deal with the council."

This has been running around in my head for a while now and I now only have one problem, figuring out what Naruto and Kakashi's Branches of Sin would be. I am open to suggestions.

Thank you for giving my story a chance and please review.


	2. Cuts

This will be the only time i put a disclaimer in here. Naruto and Deadman Wonderland are not owned in any part by me.

Chapter 2: Cuts

Hiruzen walked into the Hokage tower ready to give his report on the reconstruction of the civilian sector which was moderately damaged in the recent spat between Danzos former ROOT agents. It has been four years since the Kyuubi incident, and the new Godaime Hokage Jiraiya had made some changes to the way the system runs. In addition to trying to change the standard uniforms of kunoichi, which thankfully failed, Jiraiya had persuaded Danzo to reform the ROOT system into a spy netwwork to replace the one Jiraiya had been maintaining for years, but has recently unraveled. Danzo was surprised to find out that his ruthlessness in creating emotionless weapons had sparked hatred of the man in his former subordinates, and they believed that Konoha as a whole was responsible. Thus the ROOT Separation begun. Since Danzo had sewn his agents into the village as a whole, the Separatists have been causing massive chaos inside the village walls.

As it happens, Danzo was now having to singlehandedly deal with his handmade insurrection, however, he was able to persuade around half of the Separatists to rejoin Konoha, and was cleaning up the remainder of the rebels alongside Konohas ANBU. That is not to say the clean-ups were clean, mind you. Often enough, the confrontations grew to be large battles as battles between high ranking shinobi usually are, and often times the surrounding structures were damaged, hence why Sarutobi, being chosen as the civilian council elder to keep the council in line, was overseeing the repairs of the sector. He passed by the secretary and walked up the stairs to the office. He knocked on the door and recieved a "Come in." in response. But Sarutobi knew something was amiss, he could practically hear the smirk in his former student's voice. Hiruzen opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was Jiraiya, feet on the desk, as three shadow clones finished up the remainder of the paperwork on the desk. Sarutobi stared for a minute with mixed emotions, angry that his successors didn't see fit to tell him the secret, but elated to find it out nonetheless. Confused by these conflicting emotions, he just sat down and cried for a second before looking up to the still grinning Jiraiya. "Here is the report" growled out Sarutobi. Jiraiya lost his grin and got serious. When he looked over the report he frowned," Where is the entry for Naruto's apartment?" he asked. Panicked, Sarutobi looked at the report again and Jiraiya immediately called his ANBU out of their hiding spots. "Get over there and make sure everything is all right!" Jiraiya shouted. They nodded and used shunshin to get outside the tower before taking off across the rooftops of the village.

Naruto was waiting impatiently for his instant ramen to cook. He stared hatefully at the timer which said two minutes were left. His door suddenly exploded inwards as three ANBU rushed in. "What's wrong copy-bird?" asked Naruto. "Naruto! Has anything happened?" asked Mockingbird. Naruto looked at the door and said " Ask the door." Mockingbird looked irritated "Maybe the civilians were planning something but didn't have time to implement it" Boar chuckled behind his mask "Oh it certainly wasn't civilians." Naruto looked confusedly between the ANBU as Tiger and Mockingbird jumped between Boar and Naruto as they recognised the voice. "Hehe good to see you too Toto, Tenzo, i am here to extend an invitation to you for the joining of my motley crew" said the masked imposter. He reached up and pulled off his mask and they saw a face that looked like Boar, but but in replacement of his formerly green eyes, sat a pair of sickly yellow snakelike eyes. They all watched as the face began melting off and revealing one much paler with purple eye markings.

Naruto looked at the man disgusted and more than a little freaked out. Toto and Tenzo simply attacked." Sen'ei Tajashu"Orochimaru shouted as a large amount of snakes shot out of his sleeves and wrapped around the two ANBU. Toto tried to break free but spikes of blood shot out of the snakes and dug into the ANBU. Orochimaru chuckled and said, "I am very interested in your blood Toto, the ability to copy other Branches of Sin and keep them." He looked at Tenzo "And imagine my suprise when i found that one of the Project Senju subjects had survived" he said gleefully. Just then, he opened his mouth and two black snakes with what appeared to be red circuitry running over them emerged, rushed to the captured ANBU, and bit the base of their necks. The two snakes retreated into Orochimaru's mouth, and he let down the Sen'ei Tajashu bur the two ANBU simply fell, eyes open in pain. Naruto looked at the Sannin and shouted "What did you do to them!" Orochimaru looked amused by the child, and said "I simply left them with a gift" Naruto looked furious" I dont believe you monster!" The 'monster' looked at the kid angrily "I am not a monster" he got up and ran at the sannin but he appeared behind the boy and slashed his back. Naruto fell down and yelped in pain but stood and turned around just to be kicked in the face and have his throat stepped on."That was pathetic, even by a toddler's standards." Naruto lost it, he screamed as two clawed arms made of blood burst through the floor and impacted the Sannin, sending him through the roof of the house. Orochimaru landed then made a seal.

Inside, the two ANBU began to twitch as though being electrocuted, then stood and looked at Naruto. They had red eyes and multiple red markings all over their faces, which were visible as their masks had been lost when they fell. They looked at him only a moment before jumping out of the hole in the roof. Orochimaru made to capture the boy when his new toys landed next to him and he sensed the approach of Jiraiya. All three turned to leave when the Godaime Hokage landed behind him alongside Sarutobi, but they were immediately restrained by Tenzo's Mokuton. Orochimaru turned and jumped away, with the now former ANBU behind him.

"Damn it!" Shouted Jiraiya after they broke out of the wood tendrils "We almost had him." He looked around and saw Naruto on the ground in his home. He jumped into the home and saw a large amount of blood surrounding the blonde, more than there should be for the size of that cut. "So he did have the Branch then" he muttered. "Hey old man! Look for signs of what he did to take two of our ANBU without a fight, I am going to take Naruto to the hospital." With that, Jiraiya jumped off in the direction of the hospital.

Sarutobi was looking around Naruto's apartment and he saw what looked like red sand in the boy's blood

'Interesting' thought Hiruzen.


End file.
